Golden Opportunity
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: It was their golden opportunity, the convinence they had been waiting for since Minnesota. The kitchen can be so much fun sometimes. jarlos


**Twitter consumes my nights. Haha! When I'm bored I think about Jarlos, and then I write dirty one shots like these. Enjoy. This contains my most favorite line from the show ever, its just amazing. & I know its short, get over it.**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this.

This was their chance; their golden opportunity. They had been waiting for a convenience just like this, because frankly, you can't get your freak on with four other people in the apartment. The two boys hadn't had sex since leaving Minnesota, and all that passion was building up, about to explode. Kendall and Logan had fallen asleep at the pool, and Ms. Knight had taken Katie to audition for a commercial. It was perfect. James and Carlos swiftly left the pool and ran down the second floor's hallway, rushing into their apartment. As if the door slamming and locking was their cue, James spun around, his fingers gripping the waistband of Carlos' swim shorts, jerking his body foreward. One of the taller boys hands craddled the back of Carlos' head, pulling his face up to his as his lips smashed down onto the other's. James' tongue forced its way into his smaller friend's mouth as he pushed him into the kitchen. The Latino was pressed up against the counter as James' plump lips pressed onto his, moving with haste as his tounge slithered around in the other's open mouth. The warm caverns were explored, tounges sliding against one another as their lips worked together with skill. Their bodies were dripping with water, as they had jumped from the pool two minutes ago. The wet skin slidding all over each other caused the Latino to let a small, girlish moan sound from his throat. Carlos' hands slid down James' moist back and into his blue swim shorts, squeezing his taller friend's round ass. Their movements were rough and unplanned, just how they liked it, just like it had been back in Minnesota. Suddenly, James' hands slid down his friend's sides, ripping off Carlos' bathing suit and throwing it to the side, leaving his olive skinned friend exposed. He then lifted the smaller boy up so he was leaning back on the hard counter top, fully naked and breathing heavily. His tan face was seductive, the apples of his cheeks flushing pink from the sudden nakedness. James licked his lips at the sight of Carlos' long and pulsating cock. The tallest boy loved how no matter how much the bunch layed out in the L.A. sun, Carlos managed to always be completely tan, all over. He took the smaller boys position to his advantage as he leaned down and began to lick the tip of Carlos' dick, rubbing the shaft in his palm. "Oh, James," the Latino moaned as the American teen ran his tongue along the underside of the tan dick in his grasp, leaving a thick trail of saliva dripping from it, all the while his hazel eyes open and watching Carlos' expression. James smirked, bringing his fingers up, and shoving them into the Latino's mouth.

"Yeah, get em wet..." James breathed out, watching lustfully as Carlos slobbered all over his two fingers. Then, pulling his dripping digits back down, James massaged Carlos' entrace, making him jerk with pleasure as he inserted his index finger. He was so fucking tight.

"Oh fuck, James! Oh, James!" Carlos groaned out, feeling his tense hole being penetrated by fingers, stretching it with every movement and bend. All the while James had his full lips around Carlos' cock, swallowing the length down his warm, open throat. His tongue was hot, and his moans vibrated onto the throbbing member in his mouth, causing Carlos to cry out in ecstacy. Then, James ceased everything, and spit into his own hand, rubbing it over his own long, thick cock. Carlos huffed out, watching his friend ready himself to enter him. James then threw Carlos' legs over his shoulders and gripped his small hips, pushing his entire cock into the Hispanics small hole without warning. Carlos cried out in pain, but that's the way they always did it, and he knew it would feel better soon. As James pulled out and slammed back in, Carlos' hands gripped around for any surface, knocking over kitchen utensils and meaningless items on the counter. James adored the expression on Carlos' face as his cock slid inside his ass and back out. His eyebrows were turned up, his mouth open and moaning James' name countless times.

"You're such a fucking slut, aren't you? You like this huge cock up your ass, don't you baby?" James grunted out, feeling Carlos' inner walls grip around his stiff length. The Latino cried out moans, sounding high pitched and oh so sexy as he nodded in response to his dominator. James thrusted hard, slamming into Carlos' prostate. The smaller teen's hands desperately went down to his own cock, pumping it up and down. "Say it." James commanded, biting his lip as he gripped Carlos' wet skin. The Latinos back arched as his friend began to grind into him.

"Oh, I'm a dirty fucking slut! Ugh James, shove that cock inside me!" Carlos screamed as he felt his stomach flip. He knew James loved the dirty names, and so did he. Fuck did he love to be called those names. James crookedly smiled as he kissed Carlos' leg, pushing into his hot, hot tightness.

"Who's filthy little whore are you?" James moaned out, his eyes locked on Carlos' face. The Latino's teeth clenched his lower lip, his entire body shifting back and forth from James pounding into him.

"I'm _your_ dirty little whore!" The Puerto Rican boy wailed out, feeling himself release his cum all over the place, landing on him and James. Upon seeing this, the sandy haired teen pulled out, and got Carlos on the floor, sitting on his knees. James rubbed his own length, watching as Carlos stared up at him, licking his lips. Feeling a tinge in his cock, James rested the tip onto Carlos' lips, moaning as his cum spilled onto them. The milky fluid began to drip down the Latino's chin, making him look sexier than ever. Smiling up at his friend, the Hispanic boy ran his tounge along his lips, licking up all of his tastey juices. Pulling him up, James wiped off Carlos' face and the two pulled their swimsuits back on. Plopping down onto the couch, Carlos nuzzled himself into James, who in return ran his fingers through his soft black hair. The Latino sighed.

"This is relaxing. Now fan me and make dolphin noises so I feel like I'm in Cabo."


End file.
